


All dressed up...

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets bored at a fancy party he's attending with Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All dressed up...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Pornbattle X

 

Danny Quinn tugged at his tie uncomfortably as Lester swatted his hands away and straightened it again.

 

“Do I _have_ to wear the damn monkey-suit?”

 

James Lester merely fixed Danny’s tie and dusted some invisible specks of fluff from his lapels.

 

“If you’re coming with me, yes,” Lester informed him. “Jeans are not appropriate attire for this evening.” He looked Danny over speculatively and smiled. “Besides, you do clean up rather nicely.”

 

Danny sighed, relenting. This dinner was important to Lester and so he could tolerate the outfit just for one evening. Lester had taken him shopping after he’d agreed to attend this dinner, hence the suit. It was Armani, and probably cost more than Danny earned in a week. Anyway, there were some benefits to this; Lester looked damn fine all dressed up in his charcoal grey suit. So good in fact, that Danny was seriously considering taking it off him again and dragging him off to bed but that would make them late and that in turn would make Lester pissed at him. Instead, he forced his libido back under control and put his coat on.

 

\----------

 

The event was a fancy black-tie affair, this year being held in a large country estate. The setting in itself was impressive, reminding Danny of the stately homes he’d been dragged around on family outings as a child. This time, however, there were no tourist trails, just a butler announcing the guests’ arrivals and a small army of staff to cater to every whim. The guests were all political or social high-climbers, the cream of society. Lester was a regular at these parties and he walked in greeting those he knew as they made their way inside.

 

“Sir James, good to see you again,” a balding man approached as soon as he saw them. The man looked to Danny curiously. “Jonathan Armstrong,” he said in a tone that said Danny should know exactly who he was and be honoured to meet him.

 

He wasn’t.

 

“Jon, this is Danny Quinn,” Lester informed him politely as Danny shook the hand offered.

 

After a few moments of small talk, Lester steered Danny away into the crowd once more.

 

“Is it just me or are they all watching us a bit too closely?” Danny asked quietly.

 

Lester shook his head. “It isn’t just you. I usually attend these events alone; it will take them some time to adjust to seeing me with you.”

 

“I’m the first date you’ve brought to one of these things?” Danny asked, surprised.

 

“Not exactly, but you are the first male escort I’ve brought.”

 

Two hours later, Danny was contemplating how many glasses of champagne it would take to make this evening remotely interesting. The reassuring part was that Lester looked just as bored as him. He stood there, smiling pleasantly and nodding in the appropriate places as two of his acquaintances chattered away at him.

 

“Excuse me,” Danny interrupted, laying a hand on Lester’s arm. “May I borrow James for a minute?”

 

The woman waved her hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Danny led Lester away before they could change their minds. Looking relieved to leave, Lester took over and steered Danny out of a door and into the grounds. It was good to get out into the fresh air for a while, away from the other guests with their still-curious stares and sleep-inducing small talk.

 

Outside there was a small walled garden, leading out to the larger grounds. Lester paused and looked up at the tiny stars twinkling against dark sky, and heaved a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank you for getting me away from those people,” he said. “Why they always latch onto me, I have no idea.”

 

Danny grinned, crowding Lester back against the wall. “I can assure you that my motives were a little more selfish that that.”

 

Leaning in closer, he brushed his lips over Lester’s. Lester simply sighed, slipped a hand around the back of Danny’s neck, and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

 

“Feeling adventurous, are we?” Danny teased a moment later. “What will all of your posh friend in there think?”

 

Lester’s hand dropped to Danny’s arse. “That I’m having a lot more fun than they are at the moment.”

 

“In that case…”

 

Danny dipped his head and claimed Lester’s mouth again, feeling the other man’s body against his own. He moved a hand in between them, began to go for Lester’s belt before realising that he wasn’t wearing one. Drawing back, he looked Lester over, seeing the braces, and grinned.

 

“Danny, what are you doing?”

 

“Would you like me to draw you a picture?” Danny asked, dropping to his knees and carefully lowering Lester’s zipper.

 

Lester hissed in a breath as Danny reached in and freed his cock, a slight shiver running down his spine as he was exposed to the cool night air.

 

“This is hardly the place.”

 

With a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, Danny swiped his tongue over the swollen, leaking tip of Lester’s dick, making the other man fall silent.

 

“Well you’d better keep a look-out then, hadn’t you?”

 

Keep a look out. Right, Lester thought. How was he meant to do that with the overwhelming sensations caused by Danny’s hot wet mouth around his cock, chasing all rational thought away? His head fell back against the wall and he bit his lip to stifle a groan as Danny sucked and licked.

 

“Danny, I- Oh God!”

 

Danny chuckled and gripped Lester’s hips as he took him in further, and this time it was impossible to silence the needy moan as his cock hit the back of Danny’s throat. That was it; with Danny’s mouth still around him, Lester came. Danny remained where he was, taking what was offered before finally standing again and taking Lester’s mouth in a rough kiss.

 

From somewhere along the garden he could hear the sound of voices but Lester was feeling way too good to care. Luckily, Danny was paying more attention and he quickly tucked Lester away and fastened his trousers, making him presentable again.

 

The sound of footsteps grew closer and just before whoever it was rounded the corner, Lester pulled back from the kiss. As he did so, he noticed something. Reaching up, he quickly wiped away the come from the side of Danny’s mouth, just as a voice said,

 

“Evening, Sir James. Mr Quinn.”

 

Lester tried his best to look dignified but it was impossible when he just _knew_ that he looked as though he’d been doing what in fact they just had.

 

He nodded in greeting. “Minister. We thought we would get a little fresh air as it’s such a lovely evening.”

 

The Minister smirked, as did his wife, walking beside him, her arm linked though his.

 

“Indeed,” he said, though it was clear he didn’t believe a word of it. “We were just taking a walk ourselves. Well, we’ll leave you to it. We should be getting back inside, dear,” he told his wife.

 

As they walked away, Lester groaned and closed his eyes.

 

“He saw us kissing,” he said. “And, in about a minute, everyone else will know we were out here as well.”

 

Danny just grinned. “Lucky he didn’t walk by five minutes earlier then, isn’t it?”

 

 

 


End file.
